


To Raise a Mer: Finding Dick

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: To Raise a Mer [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fantasy, LGBTQ, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Dick's a Mer lost his family at eight years old.  Bruce had saved him and raised him. Dick now an adult and mated to both Jason, a half-Mer and Tim, a human has left. Due to the Justice League he's run off leaving the batfamily and his friends worried for his safety.  What will happen when the hunter who killed his parents comes back into the picture? Will the bats ever find their lost member?Cover designed on wattpad by me. Book 2 in the To Raise a Mer series.





	1. Gone and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC characters. This is only for fun.

The waves washed a beautiful Merman ashore on the Easter costs of a nearly uninhabited island somewhere deep in the Chinese seas. No one knew just yet what was to happen but for the merman this was only a small step into a bigger path. His name was Dick. The only inhabitants of the island was a small fishermen village. They had no idea who they were harboring.

Dick sat on the reefs watching the sunset. A single hand pressed to his abdomen. Thinking back he wanted to cry out to his lovers. He wanted to return to his old life but now he couldn't. He had gone far away from Gotham by the time any of them would go to check on him that morning. He felt horrible for leaving but he couldn't stay with what the Justice League had done. It was no longer a safe home for him. For his mates yes but him... no longer.

It had been a month before Dick had given up on going back to Gotham. He had been helping the fishermen and their wives earn money by him catching lots of fish and him making jewelry and baskets. Dick felt hollow inside but was getting accustomed to working hand in hand with the islanders. What Dick wasn't told was that a group of Hunters had arrived on the other side of the island during the night.

  
The captain's name was Slade. A mercenary Assassin for hire. Slade had heard rumors of a young, dark haired, male Merman with a scar down his tail. He knew it was his target right away. When Dick was sleeping curled up against the rocks close to the shore Slade moved in. Dick's senses had dulled due to being away from Tim and Jason so he was easily captured and dragged away.

~~~~~

Waking up that morning a month and a half ago we didn't know what to expect. We didn't know that our worlds were about to be utterly flipped upside down. I looked in the mirror as the past came back to haunt me. It played across the mirror as if my mind was trying to hurt my heart further. I never knew my heart could break again until that day.

~~~

_I slipped out of the bed I shared with Tim and decided to head down and see Dick before Bruce got up. It was 5:30 in the morning after all. He'd be up at six to start getting ready for work at Wayne Tech. and he's bound to take Timmy with him. I snuck down and my gut clenched. I had a bad feeling._

_I frowned as I saw that Dick hadn't swam up to meet me. He comes up to look and see no matter who enters the cave. He was just habitual about this kind of thing. I frowned. Maybe he was still upset about the whole Justice League thing._

_I jumped into Dick's pool and my heart sank. He wasn't there. I did however notice lots of pearls laying along the bottom of the pool. He's been crying. My heart was shattering as I got out and checked my pool and still nothing. My first thought was if he had gone on patrol but that was quickly quenched as I noticed his suits were all still here._

_My eyes widened. No. "Dick? Dickie!" I yelled and searched for him. Once I couldn't find him I just knew he was gone. Rushing upstairs I woke everyone up. Once they were all up I crumpled against Tim. "He's gone. Dick's run away." I said crying. Tim burst into tears too. "I searched everywhere. He's long gone... we've lost him."_

_Bruce and Damian's immediate reactions were to confirm my words. It didn't take them long. Dick's tracker had been removed as well. Dick was truly gone. Bruce I could already tell blamed himself. Everyone else though. We blamed the Justice League. They had chased our mate away. The Justice League wouldn't be trusted by the bat anymore._

_~~~_

_That afternoon with saddened hearts and a still sniffling Red Robin the entire batfamily zeta tubed to the Watchtower. They were going to give the traitorous heros a piece of their minds. Batman already had plans to punch Superman with a fist full of Kryptonite. This was war._

_Once arriving in the Watchtower all the Leagues members felt an impending feeling of doom. They had no clue as to what they had done... yet. Batman stormed into the meeting room where everyone was waiting. He didn't sit down or stop. The first thing he did was punch Superman. The room was silent as they realized what had just happened._

_Batman glared down at Clark. "You should have listened when I said Dick was safer without everyone knowing. Dick is gone thanks to all of you and when we find him if a single hair on his head is damaged I'm going to destroy all of you." He then growled. "My son is gone and two of my other sons are dying thanks to you. Dick is in danger of being captured by Hunters and killed now! Think about that next time you decide to destroy a family because you feel different about them!"_

_Wonder Woman stepped forward. "What do you mean they are dying?" She felt guilty for what she had done. Now that she was being told she'd broken apart a happy family she felt even worse._

_Batman looked at Jason and Tim. "Dick told me about Mer mating. It's a sealed binding for life. When Jason died at Joker's hand Dick nearly died. Mates are bound to each other and with Dick being gone it's going to literally kill them until he's back. Dick barely kept himself alive the years Jason was gone and they were only in the courting stage then. For them to be apart it must be killing Dick as well." He said as Jason scooped a weak Tim up into his arms._

_Stephanie, Cassandra, and Barbara then pulled Dinah and Diana aside and started cussing them out. Batman just turned a blind eye. That was until he heard Cass's voice loudly. "If I don't get Dickie back I'll assassinate all of you." The room went dead silent._

_Jason just smirked. "I think she has the best point but I really need to start searching for Dick. If I don't I might shoot someone. Preferably one of you since you caused all this." He said glaring at the Justice League members. He then headed back to the zeta beams with a crying Tim whose sobs were gut wrenching._

_Batman smirked and scooped up a very angry Cass before heading towards the zeta beams as well. Steph and Barbara were following but Damian however let out a demonic hiss at all of them before turning to leave. The League would never be the same again. They had lost the trust of the Bats._


	2. Hell Has a Familiar Name

Dick laid in his cell. He was having trouble breathing and his body was drying slightly. He was chained with his body face down on the ground but his arms and tail were chained up above him so he couldn't attack. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. The Hunters that had taken him had decided he would be a good punching bag while they traveled.

The Captain came in and Dick hissed at him. He hated this guy. He was the worst. When he was captured he made sure not to speak anything but Mer so that they couldn't understand him. He'd found out the man called himself Slade. A Mercenary and Assassin for hire. A Hunter when needed.

Slade stood in front of him just inside the cell. It had been a few days since he was taken. He felt Slade move the chains so that I was no hanging from my cage top and face to face with him. I hissed at him again and growled only to get backhanded hard across the face. "Now, you are going to tell me exactly what I want to know." He said to Dick.

Dick smirked. " _Aru'gran._ " He then spat blood at Slade's face with a smile. He'd never tell them what they wanted. Not if he was alive. Slade wiped his face and then a chuckle was heard from the doorway. He could tell that they were on a ship from the swaying and now he could hear the waves lapping at the sides through the open door.

Dick's eyes slitted as the bright sunlight got in his sight. When the door was closed behind the new person Dick's eyes had to adjust to the dimmed darkness of the cell once more. He tilted his head and sniffed the air for a moment. He let out a chirp and straightened up in his chains. The person stepped forward and Dick could see him now. "A fisman..." Dick said before hissing.

Slade looked at the man. "What did he say to me when you arrived?" The man smirked and stepped up to Dick. They were a breath apart. Dick flinched back when the fisman reached up to touch him.

"He told you to 'Rot in Hell'." He said taking a step back. "He's still young. At the most in his twenties, mated, mature, ripe for the taking, a tinsy bit damaged but he's still sellable. The mated part's a problem though."

Slade narrowed his eyes as he noticed the non human features on his companion of sorts. Sharp teeth, scales covering most of his body, solid white eyes, and clawed hands. His figure though was that of a human. "What the hell are you?" He growled at the man.

Dick smirked. "He is a fisman. Disgusting scum from the pits of the abyss. They are cannibal so I wouldn't get close. Even if you stole me i'd never wish a fisman to kill you. That would be worse than a death." Dick then felt claws around his throat crushing his windpipe.

The fisman growled. "Quiet Little Prince or i'll make it impossible for you to ever speak again. That would be a shame since you are worth so much with that siren's voice and old magic intact." He squeezed until Dick's eyes rolled back and he started to go limp in his chains. He lets go at the last second and Dick gasped for air and coughed. His gills flaring in need of both water and air. The fisman reached to Dick's tail and found a sensitive area. He then ripped a scale loose.

Dick's head flew back and he screamed in pain. The place where the scale had been was bleeding and there was a deep wound. He'd yanked the rather new scale out along with the nerves connected to it. Dick's body shook with pain and he tried to curl in on himself despite the chains. Dick eventually stopped and panted in the chains as his body felt jolts of pain.

Slade looked shocked. One scale had caused so much pain and there was a lot of blood. He watched his captive convulse slightly in aftershocks of pain. He hadn't believed his eyes until he looked down. The floor was littered in multicolored pearls. He could hear a clinking sound as he saw the tears from the captives eyes run down his cheeks and as they fell turned into pearls that hit the floor. "Pearls?"

The fisman nodded. "Royal bloodline trait. Sensitive scales and magic pearl tears. He's got the magic voice of a Siren too. Little bitch he is. Met him when he was just a hatchling and he spun that voice to the point an entire armada of fisman were at his fins and he just giggled. Giggled! My men murdered each other until no one was left alive at just his damn giggle! Nine hundred fisman dead by a... a Toddler!" He growled out slamming Dick's head back against the wall hard enough to draw blood.

Dick inches the best he could away from the fisman. "You're Protes... King of the Fisman. Murderer of my elder sister. She was your wife!" Dick hissed and tried to attack Protes. He yanked the chains just enough that his claws ripped open the side of Protes' face.

Protes stumbled back bleeding as he now had a huge opening on the side of his face that was bleeding. Bleeding black blood. Protes growled and lunged. "You lil' shit!" He screamed out yanking his claws into Dick's hair and flinging him still chained onto the floor. Dick winced in pain but had just enough movement to lung at Protes.

Slade had to leave the cell and lock them in as the two fought. "I have no idea why Zucco would want you. You're vicious and I should just kill you." Both froze momentarily at the words. To them Hell had a name they both new. Zucco Family Hunters.

Protes took the chance to smack Dick's head against the cell bars knocking him unconscious. He glared at Slade. "Get me the bloody hell off this ship. I want nothing to do with Zucco." He said and frowned. "If not i'll kill your cargo here and Zucco will put a bounty on your head so high that everyone will come running." Slade let him leave since he needed the Mer alive.


	3. Zucco's Boredom and Relief for the Homefront

Zucco frowned. He wanted the Grayson brat alive and well for what he planned to do to him. He didn't think it would take him nineteen years to find him. Now he had to think of what he wanted to do to him before he sold him to some sick disgusting old man. The boy would never be able to have a stable life after he was done with him.

A loud screeching was heard as one of his men reported that a Gryphin had gotten loose and was attacking the men. Zucco sighed and glared. "Call Deathstroke and tell him to bring the cargo straight to me as soon as he can. I'm itching to beat that cargo into submission."

~~~~~

We've done so much only to come up empty still. Still no signs of Dick. Not a single one. I've had to watch my sons become even more empty with each passing day. Tim's barely eating and Jason has turned violent even more so than when he was under the Pit's influence. Having Dick gone has broken this family apart. I walked to my office and noticed Jason holding Tim to his chest in the hallway.

"Shh, My love we'll find Dick. We'll find him and then tell him the news. We'll be a family again." Jason said trying to soothe Tim who just curled tighter into Jason's chest. "I wish we had known sooner. Told him then... maybe he would have stayed."

I frowned. I didn't know what they were talking about. "Boys? What do you mean?" I said startling them as I moved to stand by them. Both flinched at my voice.

Tim frowned. He looked away for a moment. "Do you remember when Joker... When he messed with my body to make J.J.? Well he implanted a womb in me and apparently it works... I'm pregnant with Dick and Jason's child." Jason held him close and they touched Tim's stomach. I couldn't believe my ears.

It then clicked. "So... a Mer child is growing inside you and Dick has no clue because he's gone?" Tim nodded sadly. "I agree. If he had known Dick would have stayed right here at your sides."

Jason looked away. "We really need to find him. This child needs his other parent. Mer do not go through pregnancy alone. It kills the children." He said sadly. "My father barely raised me and i'm only a hybrid. I don't know about what it could do to Tim or the baby with all our genetics mixed together. This child... could be more human than Mer or it could turn out more Mer than human."

"Meaning?" Damian said coming up behind me to stand with us.

Tim touched his abdomen. "Meaning it could be born with a tail or legs and not be able to breathe out of water." He said looking up at me. "Sadly, I think it's going to turn out for the worst. I've been having to constantly drink water or submerge myself in Dick's pool. The baby needs water."

Damian then smirked. "Well, then it's a good thing I found us a clue. I might know about where Dick ended up. A remote island that is sparsely populated tells of a god from beneath the ocean visiting and saving them about a month back. Apparently he would sing, weave baskets, make jewelry, catch fish for them, and save sailors trapped in storms. They said he could have been Triton or Poseidon himself from the Greek myths."

This had all of our attention now. "Anything else?" I asked and Damian nodded.

"Pearls with magical properties are being sold. Hunters around the globe are on the hunt for the creature that cried them." Damian said and Tim touched his necklace. "You knew about the pearls. Didn't you?"

Tim sighed. He then nodded. "Each color has a power. Dick's of royal blood so they hold far more power than you can imagine. Red can provide lava. Crimson equates to fire. Teal has healing power..."

Jason dug into his pocket and I saw a pearl in his hand. "It would be much easier to just show you what each color can do." He was about to crush it on the floor when Tim stops him.

"Jason! Stop! You'll flood the manor." Tim said scared. Jason frowned.

"It's best we go somewhere else that I can pretty much destroy. Flooding the manor would not be to the best idea." Jason responded and I nodded.

"We have that island I own that is empty. We can go out to there." I thought for a moment. "We could use it as a training grounds. We can also use it to make a safe place for Dick to return to. A place that the Justice League knows nothing about."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tim smiled and stood up. I looked at him. "We can use the pearls to make the island special for Dick. We have a few hundred pearls of varying color and powers. We can even camouflage it with a transparency spell." He then turned to Jason. "Dick taught you a small few of the spells and that was one of them. There's so much to be done if we want to get him back and have it ready."

Jason just smiled. "At least he's not thinking on the pain and sadness. This should keep him occupied while we find Dick." Jason said to me as Tim dragged Damian off to go make plans. He then turned serious once Tim was out of hearing range. "We have to get as many of Dick's pearls back before those Hunters get ahold of them. If he finds out that they were used to hunt down and harm other supernaturals he'll feel guilty."

I nodded. "We need to get to work then. Would us leaving in the morning to go to the island work for you? Tim needs to be well rested if he wants to do all that he's planning. I'm going to have the search for Dick be us and a few others. We'll leave Cass, Tim, and Damian here with Alfred to work on the island and it's safer on him and the bay. Agreed?"

Jason turned to head to his room. "Agreed. I'm going to get the pearls ready and start making a few lists of what the spells will need." He then leaned back. "Kinda feels like we are doing father/son bonding with this. Damian is not to find out that I care like this. He'd never let me live it down."


	4. Tortured and Sold

I laid in the tank Slade had thrown me inside as soon as we reached wherever we had arrived. The water felt great on me when I had spent so long on the ship just barely alive. They had splashed me with water only every four hours so that I couldn't fight back but stayed alive. My gills flared as I saw Zucco himself come through the door. 

My tank was small and was caged over the top so that I couldn't escape. I hissed and smacked against the tank's walls trying to scare him away. I bared my teeth at him and scratched my claws against the glass. I then tried to swipe at him through the grate at the top when he came close enough. He chuckled as he watched me try to fight back.

"Like a trapped kitten." He said and stomped on my clawed hand as I swiped again. I screeched in pain and jerked my hand back into the water. I held it close as I examined the damage. Definitely broken and there was some blood. He then laughed. "I can't wait to declaw you." I shivered as he said that and bared my teeth again.

He then smirked again and I realized that my tank water was being filled with a chemical. It made my eyes water and produce pearls. I watched as a net was pushed in through an opening in the bottom. I could see through my tears that they were collecting my pearls. I dived as best as I could down and tried to stop the net only to get shocked.

I jerked back and hissed at the net. I was very weak due to everything that had happened. I saw Zucco laughing at me and I quickly snagged an iridescent pearl. I crushed it between my teeth and the water quickly purified. I then harshly slammed my tail against the side of the tank making the net jostle.

As it jostled a bunch of the pearls floated up and I snagged them. I quickly swallowed them down. My throat burned as they went down but I knew I couldn't let Zucco use them. I just hoped it wouldn't have any adverse effects. My throat felt like I was swallowing fire and I didn't care as I made another dive to jostle the net again. I had to get all the pearls.

I jerked back and my body jolted in pain as the entire tank lit up with electricity. I knew this was only the beginning of my torture. As the electricity stopped going through my veins I slumped down to the floor of the tank. I weakly tried to reach for the pearls and my body's residual jerks stopped me. I heard Zucco laugh and my vision went out of focus. I did hear him say one sentence though. "The Last Grayson has finally fallen."

**Jason's POV**

Tim slept rarely. He was living off of nutrition packs and healthy shakes. There was coffee but Alfred was only allowing it in healthy quantities. I was currently sitting in front of the batcomputer sipping my cup of coffee. It's been almost four months since we've lost Dick.

Our leads had gone cold after the first month and we'd finished collecting all the pearls at the end of the second month. The island was finished not long after. Tim liked spending time there since he said it made him think of happy days with Dick. There was a problem though. The computer startled me out of my thoughts as it started blaring. My eyes widened at what I saw.

I quickly hit the alert button that would send a beeper to the rest of the bats. I couldn't believe my eyes. On the screen was a live feed of an illegal collector in Gotham. In Gotham! There inside a tank laying on the bottom in chains was Dick.

He was in bad shape. I could see his bones and there was barely enough water in the tank. He was littered in wounds and scars. The worst of all was the fact that his eyes looked dead. What had they done to him. Our precious Dick.

I heard the first set of footsteps that I could tell was Tim's. He had been upstairs. I watched him carefully come down the stairs and walk to me with a hand on his stomach. He looked a little pale and green. I hugged him before he could see the screen. "Morning sickness again?" I asked softly.

He nodded against me. I kissed his head and he hummed happily. He's become extremely clingy since finding out that the baby was more towards a mer then human. Since he had went for the latest ultrasound he's constantly had the pic in hand. He said it was to be ready for when Dick came back to us. "Baby, I want to show you what was just found." I said and led him to the computer.

I sat him in the chair and watched his eyes recognize the mer on the video. His eyes widened and he jumped into my arms in tears. "We found him! Oh Jay he's hurt... go get him. Please go to him. Bring him home!" He said watching as Dick weakly looked around as men combed their fingers through his hair and held his chin.

We both let out a growl at what we saw next. Money was handed between the men and then Dick was lifted up out of the tank. Dick weakly struggled but I could already tell they had drugged him with a sedative. "Tell the others where i'm at. We can't lose him again." I said heading to the location as I hopped on my bike. I just hoped I could get there on time.


	5. Rescued but Deeply Broken

When I had gotten the beeper numbers going across it I froze. I gasped. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I had told the boys that no matter what they were not to send this unless they were sure and I quickly looked at the meeting in front of me. The League could wait. After all I was still pissed with them.

Superman looked at me. "Bats, what's wrong?" He asked and I stood up. He peeked over at my beeper and gave a confused look. "B?" The League watched me head around the table and head for the door.

When Wonder Woman grabbed my arm to try stopping me I growled darkly at her. She quickly let go. "Don't even dare try to stop me. My son has been finally found. Nothing is stopping me from getting to him. Not when he looks like this." I said showing them the feed that came in. There were multiple gasps and Superman even looked sick to his stomach.

I headed off to the zeta beams as fast as I could. I could hear a few of our newer members asking what this was about. They had been instated after what had happened. I left the others to explain what they had done. That they had led my son to this stage.

Once in the Batcave I went straight to the Batmobile. Tim was standing beside it with Alfred. "The location has already been sent and Jason's already on his way there. I've contacted the girls and Damian but no responses yet. Once they get here i'll send them." I watched him clutch to his shirt hem.

I set my hand on his shoulder. "We'll bring him home to you, I promise." I said jumping into the driver's seat. I then watched them step away and Tim place his hand on his stomach. I sped off knowing that I had to keep that promise. Even if it killed me.

~~~~~~

I made my way silently into the warehouse only to hear gunfire further within. I sighed. Great Jason had arrived first. Just what we needed. Dead bodies. I rushed forward and burst into the inner room to see a bunch of unconscious men and Jason taking off his helmet. "Hood! Think this through before you jump right in that. There might be an easier way to get him out."

Jason tossed me his helmet. "Unfortunately we can't make it that long to do so. Dick's chest stopped moving." At his words I felt my chest constrict. He dove down in as I tied up all the unconscious men and women. This must have been an underground auction for him. I looked around and found dozens more cages and tanks filled with supernatural beings.

Jason came up behind me carrying Dick. "I got him breathing again and... what the... What did we walk into?" He asked looking at all the cages, tanks, and crates with labels of different supernatural things and beings.

I handed him his helmet back and the key to the batmobile. "Take him to the cave and tell Robin, Spoiler, Batgirl, and Black Bat to meet me here. We're confiscating everything here." I then took a deep breath and knew I would have to contact the Justice League as well. I couldn't believe some of the labels on these things.

I crowbarred open a crate labeled  _Chicklets_  and found it full of glowing baby chicks. I watched them chirp out diamonds with every peep. There had to have been a hundred crammed into the crate. I put the lid back on and went to another crate labeled  _Dragon Eggs_ and inside were scale covered eggs.

I heard Superman show up before the others. He seemed to be wary of me as he entered. His eyes widened as he saw the room I was in. "What is all this?" I sighed and put the lid back on the eggs.

"Smuggling and selling via black auction of Supernatural beings." I said and moved to the next box. It read  _Anubis_ and when I opened it inside was a chained down man wearing ancient Egyptian clothing. His eyes were covered and his mouth had a muzzle on it. "Start cataloging everything in all the rooms and get everything to the batcave. We're going to save them all."


	6. Will He Ever Be Okay Again?

**Tim's POV**

I watched Jason and Alfred hook Dick up to i.v.s and life support. My heart hurt to see him this way. They then put him in an incubator tank filled with warm water. He was in really bad shape. There were cuts and deep lacerations all across his body. I was trying my best not to cry as I watched Dick's chest rise and fall with the help of a mask. I couldn't last and I just burst into silent tears.

Damian pressed a hand to my back and I turned to fall against his chest. He held me and when I was out of tears and had only hiccups left to give he gently led me out of the batcave and up into the manor. I laid down in Jason and my bed as Damian just rocked me back and forth. He used to hate me but now he cared about me and the baby I carried. Maybe that was all Damian needed to calm down was a baby in the house for him to fawn over.

I eventually cried myself to sleep with Damian watching over me. Jason didn't come up that night so I worried that meant that Dick still needed him. Two weeks had passed and no change from Dick but we still hoped and prayed for his safety and healing. While we did so though, the Justice League helped Bruce and Jason take all the freed captives to move onto the island we'd prepared for Dick. We decided that it would be a sanctuary for them. For any who needed it. The location was still a secret outside of the Batfamily. We only hoped that when Dick was better he would be happy with it as well. For now though we only did what we could for the others.

~~~~~

**Jason's POV**

I placed my forehead against the glass tank. My beloved Dick was still unconscious. It had been a full month since we had rescued him. "Oh my sweet mate, please just open your eyes. We are worried for you. We miss you and it hurts seeing you be so still when you were so full of life to begin with before this. Tim and I still love you. We always will. You left so fast that we didn't get to tell you. Tim's pregnant with your and my baby. We're worried that you'll not get to see it when it's born."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell instantly who it was. Tim. He placed his head between my shoulder blades. "Give him time to heal." I nodded. "He'll come back to us." Tim buried his face in my back despite his own words and tried to hide his tears. I turned us both so I could hold him to my chest and watch Dick.

The next five weeks had come and gone as they all watched Dick's wounds heal. Tim got larger as time went and Bruce worked to set up the island as a sanctuary. When they released the 'Anubis' the male's first response was to ask about Prince Richard. Twenty days after that Dick's eyes fluttered open. I was currently laying against his tank with Tim asleep in my lap. Hearing tapping I opened my sleepy eyes to see blue eyes staring back at me. I shook Tim awake and stood up with him smiling. Dick was finally awake. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Ugly Truth Revealed

**Bruce’s POV**

 

I hated watching my children look so sad. Dick was still healing and was getting better slowly. I had noticed that he stopped coming above the water more than his shoulders. He took to wearing an oversized shirt as well. I thought it was just him being conscious of his scars until I noticed a weird thought came to me. 

 

Jason, Tim, and Dick hadn’t had sex since he was returned. I really didn’t want to think on my kids having sex but I needed to find out why. It was time I officially found out what had happened to my son. There could have been something we missed when we were getting him healed up. I went to the batcomputer and started searching for everything I could. I heard Dick’s splashing as I worked and knew he was at least awake. He’d been sleeping alot lately as well. 

 

Two weeks of searching and I knew what had happened. My stomach was in my throat as I watched the video feed and read the reports. Dick had been tortured in thousands of different ways. The worst was seeing him get raped. Repeatedly by Slade, Zucco, and a few other men. I broke my pen and didn’t see Dick’s wide eyes as he saw what I saw.

 

I gathered everything up and headed up to tell the others what I had found. I peeked over at the water and saw the water rippling. My eyes widened. He must have saw. No wonder he hates us. He’s terrified of everyone after what had happened. I wanted nothing more than to tell him we still cared and that it was okay. We would get through it together; though I doubted he wanted us near him at all not. I can understand his thoughts though.

 

Dick's traumatized and scared of everything and everyone. He’s lately only made a slight bit of trust towards Jason and Tim but only barely. He gets a sad look on his eyes every time he looks at Tim’s stomach. When he found out Tim carried his child his eyes had constantly followed Tim around. It was protective. 

 

The worst part was what we had expected. Every time a league member comes by he hides in a small dark mini cave in his pool. When one came too close to his pool he’s exit and hide in Jason’s pool. The league themselves can never forgive themselves. They knew they were at fault and I will never truly forgive them. They had caused my family so much pain. We will never them. None of the family will. 

 

As I told the rest of the family about what I had found we were all near tears. We wanted to get justice for our Mer. I was worried that now he had seen what I had found Dick would lose what little trust he had given us. Dick won't speak to anyone, he's gone mute, except Jason and Tim even then he stutters. It’s going to get worse then him just refusing to come above water if anyone other than Tim and Jason are in the cave, not even for Alfred. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Damian’s POV**

 

I couldn’t believe what Grayson had gone through. It was awful. I could never wish that on anyone. Not even my enemies. I would watch from the stairs as my eldest brother suffered away. He’d not once helped on any cases since he had awoken. I had even started to notice Dick won't eat anything that wasn't made by Jason. That was something though and anything brought had to be brought by his boyfriends. 

 

Healing him wasn’t going to be easy. Dick had become slightly clingy for a bit but now that he knew we knew what had happened that was gone. He never came above the water. He had started to hide within his little cave when the others find out the truth and refuses to come out, even for Jason and Tim now that they know. Everyone was willing to pitch in to get justice for Dick. It’s dangerous for him to know now. I was tasked to watch him as they set worth the plan. Zucco and his hunters were going down. 


	8. Chapter 8: Nesting… and Hatchlings

**Dick’s POV**

 

I happily snagged bits and pieces of Jason and Tim’s clothing. Mostly their suits. I liked the feel of them. I had yet to tell my beloved mates that I was nesting for them. I rubbed my rounded abdomen and peeked out of my little cave. I had seaweed growing in front of it so that they couldn’t see inside. I wanted them to see the eggs and me but my instincts were telling me not to show them yet. Not until I had a perfect nest and it was full with our eggs. 

 

I’m scared of even them now, afraid they will hate me because i’m 'dirty’ now. I’ve been used by someone other then my mates while I carried their hatchlings. Jason and Tim have to convince me that they still love me even after what happened. I wasn’t sure though. It would take time for both my body and mind to heal. Bruce and the others will have to gain my trust all over again too.

 

I happily started nesting in my little cave and secretly stealing pieces of Jason and Tim's uniforms to put in his nest more often. I found the confused looks on their faces when they noticed parts were gone. This continued for at least a couple months, after a couple months I could tell I was  somewhat back to the way he was before he met the League. I still couldn’t help but hide from them though. My instincts were just so high sprung. 

  
After another month I felt I could let both Jason and Tim back in the pool with me but not near my cave. Not near the eggs yet. I wasn’t ready for them to get so close. Time to heal more was what I needed. Another six weeks passed before I felt happy with them. I was glad to finally take Jason and Tim to see our hatchlings who are still eggs.

  
I waited till after Tim got back from his ultrasound to call them over. I was starting to get clingy with them again. This I could tell made them happy. Jason and Tim are overjoyed at even being allowed near me. I still felt that I was dirty and wouldn’t let them kiss me or have sex with me. Tim was due soon so I wanted him to get to at least see the eggs before. “Tim. Jay.” I said as I saw them come in followed by Bruce and Damian. 

  
I pulled them gently into the water and made sure to give extra care to Tim. Jason realized what I was doing and wrapped a steadying arm around Tim. As they swam in spot I darted over to where Bruce stood. “Rebreather.” I held my hand out for it. I grit my teeth to prevent myself from flinching when one was placed in my hand. 

 

Once it was in my hand I moved over to Tim as fast as I could. I handed it to him and then took both their hands in mine. “Come. I want to show you something.” I gently pulled them under once Tim had the rebreather on. I led them down and over to the entrance to my nest. As careful as I could I moved the seaweed so they could look within. I watched their eyes widen when they saw the eggs. 

 

Once I had seen that they were getting too close I hissed at them. I won't let them near the eggs though until they hatch, my instincts say no. Jason nods and we head back to the surface. As we break the surface they’re on me asking questions. I just flush and shake my head to try making them slow down. “One at a time.” I say and they help Tim out of the water. 

  
After explaining to them what had transpired and that Jason and Tim were the fathers of the unborn hatchlings I gave a yawn. I could tell that Bruce is confused about how it happened but is happy to be a grandpa and didn’t want the dirty details of those precise moments.    
Bruce has another connecting pool made so that they had more room. It took a bit but with everyone’s help Bruce had looked up anything and everything about Mer so he can ask Dick how to help care for them, he wants to be prepared. They all did. 

 

I did my best to tell what my instincts told me would happen and what to expect as best as I could. Jason however was constantly documenting what he could. Tim was due any day now and Jason had finally gotten a chance to count the eggs and there's fourteen of them. I was pretty sure he would have fainted if he hadn’t already knew that large clutches were normal. There were seven with near transparent shells and seven with solid shells. 


	9. Authors Note

Okay. I know everyone is waiting for updates on my books but please can you try to be patient and give me time. I promise I am working on them. I am trying as best as I can with the fact that real life does come first. The best I can do for you is to make this note and post it on all my books. I will tell you in words how close each books is to getting a new chapter. Some of these are unpublished books that i'm working on so that I can update them for you all at once. I will bold the unpublished ones so you can skip them if you wish to.  
  


Brother Comes Calling(Harry Potter/Gamer webtoon crossover) ch 2 = 558 words

The Sky's Secret (KHR) ch 26 = 89 words

 **The True Blood Prince**  (Harry Potter) first 3 chapters and prologue ready ch 4 = 91 words

 **Labyrinths Child**  (Harry Potter/Labyrinth movie crossover) ch 1 = 132 words

 **New Hope Comes From Tokyo**  (Harry Potter/ Viewfinder manga crossover) first 3 chapters and prologue ready ch 4 = 10 words

 **Garden of Eden**  (trigun) first chapter ready ch 2 = 110 words

 **Return of the Ark's Owner**  (Harry Potter/D. Gray Man) = 2631 words

 **Wayne Manor's Helper Haunt**  (Batman/Danny Phantom) first 3 chapters ready ch 4 = 1120 words

 **Deaths Beloved Son**  (Percy Jackson) first chapter ready ch 2 = 326 words

 **Tomb of the Goddess Rae`di` Zin**  (Harry Potter) = 3069 words ready

 **Reading The Truth**  (Harry Potter/Rick Riordan books crossover) chapter 1 ready and prologue ch 2 = 987 words

You'd Never Guess (Natsume's Book of Friends) ch 6 = 3 words

 **A Royal Heart**  (Voltron) first 5 chapters ready ch 6 = 2 words

 **The Mother of Magic**  (Harry Potter) = 585 words

The Elven Prince of Hogwarts (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) ch 9 = 35 words

Son of the Snake and the Lion (Harry Potter) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 269 words

 **Baby Spider Facts**  (Avengers/Spider-Man) = 2062 words

Child of Ice and Storms (Avengers/Percy Jackson crossover) ch 12 = 581 words

Hogwarts First Halfas (Harry Potter/Danny Phantom) ch 9 = 453 words

 **The First Valar**  (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 573 words

 **His Personal Kryptonite**  (HarryPotter/Smallville/Superman) first 2 chapters and prologue ready ch 3 = 44 words

 **Ootori's Secret**  (Ouran High School Host Club/Harry Potter) = 472 words

 **A Ghost's Heart**  (Batman/Danny Phantom) first 2 chapters ready ch 3 = 551 words

 **Shire's Angel**  (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) = 797 words

Romanian Shadow Cat (Batman/Justice League) ch 19 = 626 words

A Weird moment Shouldn't Equal That (Saiyuki) ch 6 = 22 words

 **Alizian Riddle**  (Harry Potter) = 148 words

To Raise a Mer: Finding Dick (Batman) ch 9 = 4 words

 **Sea Prince at Hogwarts**  (Percy Jackson/Harry Potter) = 194 words

 **Harry Elric the Fullmetal Wizard**  (Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) = 504 words

 **The Dragon Armor Alchemist**  (Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist) = 211 words

 **Ranma's Destiny**  (Ranma 1/2) = 376 words

For now this is all I am working on but if there are others just ask in the comments. This will be posed on all my books just to be safe that I can catch everything. 


End file.
